


What if it was romantic?

by ArkStationsLibrary



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 14:23:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21429673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArkStationsLibrary/pseuds/ArkStationsLibrary
Summary: After Jane and Tillie say they weren't being romantic  studying, Gilbert tells Anne that maybe he DOES want to be romantic just not with Winifred. But with her.
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe & Anne Shirley
Kudos: 96





	What if it was romantic?

They weren’t being romantical. They were sitting in class, studying, discussing the future. What they wanted their lives to be. Jane and Tillie had been annoyed with Ruby being lovesick over Moody instead of studying, and that was how the whole, horrible conversation had started. With Ruby saying Gilbert was the most studious romantic of them all. 

It had made Anne’s stomach churn, and the proceeding conversation about Winnie. They were sitting together there, on Miss Stacy’s marriage chest, close enough to hear each other but not close enough their knees were touching. It was the comfortable position of two friends. 

That was it. 

And yet, Anne’s heart raced, and she could feel her face flush as her friends probed into Gilbert’s personal life. She watched as Gilbert shifted uncomfortably, but made no point of moving away from her or correcting them. 

“Look, I’ll sit with you and keep Ruby on track,” she told the girls, getting up from her seat next to Gilbert. “Will that help?” 

“Thank you!” Jane said with a nod, looking eternally grateful. It did not, however, stop Ruby and Moody from shooting heart eyes at each other across the room. 

“Come on, lovebird,” Anne said, “you can be romantical after we pass the Queens Exams.”

“But Anne!” Ruby pouted, but Anne gathered her things and marched Ruby back over to the desk determined to keep her dear friend from flunking out on her future because she was lovesick. 

“Anne,” Gilbert said sharply, making her turn towards him. 

“Yes?” she said. 

“I thought we were---um---together----” 

Anne’s heart almost leaped from her chest, and the rest of her classmates couldn’t help but stare. 

Gilbert coughed. “I mean, studying together. That’s what I meant. Of course.” 

“You’ll do fine, Gilbert Blythe.You don’t need me. You’ve made that perfectly clear.” She patted Ruby on the shoulder. “And Ruby does right now.” 

Gilbert furrowed his brow in disappointment, but stayed where he was for the rest of the study session. When the school day finished, Gilbert stayed back purposefully, hoping to catch Anne.

To his frustration, the redheaded girl shoved her straw hat on her head, gathered her belongings, said a quick goodbye to Miss Stacy and was out of the house faster than a fox. Gilbert got his things and chased after her.

“Anne!” he called. “Anne, slow down.” 

She sped up her pace, and he sped up his, catching up with her in a few strides thanks to his longer legs.

“Gilbert, you don’t have to explain anything,” she said, “Winifred is perfectly lovely, and I’ve already said I wish you all the happiness---” 

“What if we were, Anne?” Gilbert blurted.

Anne stared up at him, her eyes wide. “What if we were what?” 

He smiled in that quick way of his that he did whenever he was delighted by something or someone. “Romantical, as you would say. What if we were?” 

Anne stepped back. “But Paris---and The Sarbonne--and Winifred?” 

He stepped forward. “The Sarbonne is nothing if I don’t have someone I care about to share it with. Winifred’s lovely, and we get on, but she’s not...” 

Anne tugged at her pigtails. “She’s not what, Gilbert?” 

“She’s not you. And I want to be.....I want to be romantic with you, Anne.” 

They were standing not mere footsteps away from their teachers home.Their classmates might have been nearby still, or Miss Stacy, and yet somehow, Anne Shirley Cuthbert didn’t care.   
Blushing fiercely, she stared him dead in the eyes, smiling. “Well then Gilbert Blythe, I want to be romantical with you too.” She stood on tip toe, brushed his dark hair out of his face, flung her arms around his neck and pulled him into their first kiss. Right there, in front of Miss Stacy’s house.


End file.
